Unlikely Feelings
by Wario-Girl
Summary: Sligs have been heartless creatures, but ever since female sligs were created, things changed. This is about Sapphire, the only Big Sis Slig on Oddworld find out that her heart is more then just an organ in her body.
1. Introduction

_Hiya, this is my first fan-fiction with Sligs, and no humans this time; that idea was hard to keep hold of. So yeah, this is the bad-ass side of Oddworld, with the Sligs, Vykkers, Glukkons and Interns and the rest of the dude. Please read and review and feel free to help me out. I had an idea of a female big bro Slig, or should I say Big sis Slig, so please don't flame that too. If you do have flames, keep them to yourself and away from me please, I am sensitive about those things. Comments are golden and ideas may be required for this. ^-^ Thankies. Here's the first Chapter._

_**Disclaimer:**__ In all respect to Lorne Lanning and his world of Odd, I do __**NOT**__ own anything in this, I only own my OCs: Danni the Vykker, Sapphire the Big Sis Slig, Arnie the Glukkon, Ruby the Slig, Tony the crawling Slig, Emerald the flying Slig, Sligknot (lol) and Furlong the big bro Slig. Yesh, a LOT of OCs. ^^;_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Unlikely Feelings**

**Chapter 1**

**Introduction**

Vykker's Labs flew high up in the sky proudly, the sunset of Oddworld hung behind it from the teeth of the mountains. Many things were happening in Vykker's Labs. There was so much to do or so little, it depends really.

In the female Vykker's Suit, several female Vykkers giggled in someone's room when they spoke about the male Vykkers.

"Oh, isn't Humphrey sexy?" One of them giggled and she battered her thick eyelashes. Her name was Danielle, but she's known for Danni. The other Vykker's agreed and giggled again like school girls.

"Oh, isn't he just?" Another one said. They heard thunderous footsteps, heavier then a normal Vykker. Their faces lit up to hear it and they scrambled out to greet them.

It was a Slig, but with its huge body size and feminine features, it was a female big bro Slig, big Sis Slig that is. She was the only Big Sis Slig ever on Oddworld, but hopefully, they'll create more of them. She made many friends at Vykker's lab, including Interns, Vykkers, male and female Sligs and even Glukkons.

She had a long length of black hair with blue-streaks in it. She had a fringe that teased out over her forehead. Nor like her other two sisters, she had blood-red eyes that looked a bit curvy to shown her feminine side. Her waist was curvy and thin and somewhat tight with a little muscle. Her arms weren't as big as a normal big bro Sligs, but it had some muscle there too. What was obvious was that she was wearing a black boob-tube with the word: KoRn in red chilling writing. She had large breast at that too, which caught much attention from male Slig, all shape and sizes. She was wearing long fingerless black gloves and had sharp black nails, like claws, only less bigger.

She walked towards them, seeing her female Vykker friends waving at her. She stopped in front of them; her tall body cast a shadow over the Vykkers. Danni smiled.

"Ah, Sapphire, so glad you've finished." She smiled. The Big Sis Slig, known as Sapphire, nodded and stretched her whole body.

'I know." She yawned. "It's been a hard day's work and I'm tired. You known, kicking the crawling Sligs out of our territory, being on guard at Magog Motors and then help escort my Dad Arnie the Glukkon back to his office." Sapphire replied. She relaxed her body against the closest wall. Danni leaned over with a huge grin that was framed with red lipstick.

"Was HE there?" Sapphire pondered for a second.

"Was who there?" She asked lowly. Danni giggled.

"You know, you're '_boyfriend_'." Sapphire stood up straight on her four legs.

"Danni," She gasped in mock-horror. "For first, he's not my boyfriend. I just…" she blushed deeply. "I just like him."

"But the ideas cute about you and him together, just think about it, Sapphire the Big sis Slig and Furlong the big bro Slig." Sapphire blushed madly. Even though most of the big bros fell in love with Sapphire, she only had eyes for Furlong; yet, he doesn't know that she loves him. "Therefore, the Vykkers won't have a problem with making more big bros or sis because you two would be at it like two sex-crazed Scrabs." Danni smirked. Sapphire's heart stopped for a second and she snapped her head around to Danni. The Vykkers screamed in delight and ran away from Sapphire as she laughed and chased after them.

"I'm SO gonna kill you for that, Danni!" Sapphire giggled.

Later on that night, Sapphire and Danni got changed into their bed-clothes and Sapphire unlocked herself from her huge four-legged mechanical pants. She threw herself onto her bed at the bottom of their bunk bed. Danni wanted Sapphire to be her room mate ever since they first became best friends. Danni's bedroom was well-made. She had a pretty pink flower carpet at the floor, photos of their friends on the desk, a calendar on the wall and a well-cleaned toilet at the corner. Danni was a house-proud Vykker, that's what's unique about her from the male Vykkers. She too had a crush on Humphrey, which is sweet because she demands that one day, when they get boyfriends, they're go on double-dates, where-ever they would be.

Sapphire sighed deeply and cushioned her head with her folded arms.

"Is Ruby and Emerald okay?" Came Danni's voice from above Sapphire.

"Yeah, I still wonder about that."

"Wonder about what?" Danni's head appeared from her bed above Sapphire and she looked at her, her head upside down as she leaned over her bed.

"I wonder why our Dad gave us names of coloured-gems, which is strange. He's not really our Dad either, but he's like our dad and I love him like a Daughter." Danni cooed a cute 'Aww'. Sapphire paused and Danni relaxed back into her bed.

"Maybe he likes colours." Danni giggled. Sapphire giggled too.

"Yeah, true. Guess what our code names are." Danni thought for a moment.

"…tell me."

"Ruby's Code name is Scarlet, Emerald's Code Name is Jade and My Code name is Cerulean."

"Wow, those are hard names to remember." Danni playfully said.

"Yep. So, I guess Dad likes colour after all." She smiled under her tentacles. "I'm going to see Uncle Dripik tomorrow."

"Uncle?" Danni repeated.

"Once again, he's not really my Uncle, but he's best friends with dad, so he's like an Uncle to me and guess what? He said that I'm his favourite Niece."

"Heh, Aww, that's cute." Danni replied.

"What are you doing tomorrow anyway? I was wondering maybe we could go to the Paramite Pens."

"Aww, I would LOVE to. Gets you out of this dump. The Suit's a nice place to be because is technically our home, but the rest of Vykker's Lab is a dump. So sure, I'll come."

Sapphire smiled and stared at the bottom of Danni's bed. She sighed.

"Danni?"

"Yeah?"

"How can I get Furlong's attention? I know I work with him and he's a good friend of mine, but he doesn't seem to like me like that way, if you get what I mean."

"Hm, I guess only time will tell us. I mean, come on, all of the big bros are after you. That's why you should ALWAYS come to us Female Vykkers and the Vykker suit. They are not allowed to come here because its females only." Danni giggled. "I'm sure he likes you that way."

Sapphire flicked her tail for a moment as she watched it, and then she did it flirtatiously, as if to practice. She sighed and leaned back into her pillow.

"I hope so. Because I doubt that sometimes, he doesn't act like it."

"Be grateful I guess. You don't want him to be like that Crawling Slig Tony, the one that's ALWAYS after your little sister Ruby."

"I know, but Tony's good. He's there for us Big Sligs to attack and tease and batter." Sapphire laughed darkly. Danni laughed with her. Everyone hates Tony, except for the odd few, but he was an irritating crawling Slig who wants Ruby to be his bride no matter what. Ruby was lucky to have someone like Sapphire with her big fists and her older sister Emerald the flying Slig with her bombs.

"One day, he won't be able to stand up."

"That's what I'm hoping." Sapphire growled under her tentacles.

"Sapphire!" Danni gasped in horror. She faced her from above. She knew that, even though Sapphire was a mean Big Sis Slig who's the Sergeant in the Slig Barracks was kind-hearted and was friendly, but she never seen her this vicious. Sapphire sat up, holding out open-palmed hands, her black nails from her four fingers shone in the lamp's light.

"But Danni, you saw what he tried to do with my little sister. He attacked her because she rejected him and she was seriously injured. That's why he's never in pants anymore. Because we broke his tail."

Danni nodded.

"Yeah, you've got a point there. Well, at least that famous Rock-band was with you and joined in the fight. Erm, who were they? The Big bros with the different masks and I remembered one of them looked like Jebus…"

"Sligknot?" Sapphire put in. Danni nodded.

"Yeah," She snapped her fingers. "That's the one." Danni and Sapphire sighed happily together.

"Corey said he had a lot of fun and then we decided to torture Tony for life." Sapphire smirked.

"True." Danni whispered softly. "Listen; if you need anything, you know where I am babe, okay? Even if it's about Furlong, okay?" Danni asked. Sapphire smiled.

"Sure thing." She yawned deeply, her tentacles fluttered lightly as she exhaled deeply. "Man, I better get some sleep. I'll be going to the Slig barracks early in the morning, Danni."

"Oh, okay, I'll be in the Labs testing out this new thing called…Buttflow."

"Okay, cool. I'll visit when I can, or when I see you in the cafeteria." Sapphire smiled. "Good night."

"Good night, big sis." Danni softly said. Sapphire rolled onto her side and took her mask off, placing it on the side table of the bunk-bed. She relaxed and soon swept asleep.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_Yep, here is my first part of it. I hope you enjoyed it so far ^-^ Please Comment and give me some ideas if you like. Like I said, no flames please and just accept the fact that I'm an odd-bitch. Heh, heh, anyway, Chapter 2 will come soon. Thankies._


	2. Work at Magog Motors

_Yep, here is the second chapter :D_

_**Disclaimer:**__ In all respect to Lorne Lanning and his world of Odd, I do __**NOT**__ own anything in this, I only own my OCs: Danni the Vykker, Sapphire the Big Sis Slig, Arnie the Glukkon, Ruby the Slig, Tony the crawling Slig, Emerald the flying Slig, Sligknot (lol), Kiki the Slig, Grant the Glukkon, Mulot the flying Slig, Aaron the flying Slig, Peter the flying Slig and Furlong the big bro Slig. Yesh, a LOT of OCs. ^^;_

**Unlikely Feelings**

**Chapter 2**

**Work at Magog Motors**

Sapphire was soon dropped off by Vykkers Labs to Magog Motor, a large industrial place that was cooled down by the natural lake beside it. It was control by Grant the Glukkon, the big cheese that waddled around in his sharp, huge blue suit. The place was heavily guarded and was on the look out for this Abe-Guy.

Sapphire appeared around the corner from the entrance, but she wasn't too happy. Arnie the Glukkon insisted her to wear her armoured big bro outfit. Unfortunately, there wasn't a lighter one, so she had to wear a big bro's. The last thing Arnie wanted was to lose his 'Daughters', even though Sapphire was one of the hardest to put down on her legs. When she stood in front of the bomb-filled path, which was the only path to Grant's office, one of the Popper Sligs from a pillar behind her snickered, which made Sapphire look over her shoulder.

"What's so funny?" She snarled. He giggled. He seemed to be a newbie Slig here, but she wasn't having ANYONE laughing at her.

"Is that what the 'Rocker' Sligs are wearing now?" he laughed. Sapphire hissed for a second before jolting at a rapid gun-firing sound from behind her. The bullets, which were the Soulstorm cans, flew and skimmed past her head and knocked the new Slig off his pillar, throwing him to the water beneath. Sapphire pondered for a second as she heard the new Slig cry for help.

"That's what the bastard gets." Mocked a voice behind her. She faced the source of the sound and blushed under her armour. Maybe it WAS a good thing that she was wearing.

It was Furlong the big bro Slig, with long dark brown hair and black tattoos down his arms. He was a Rocker Big Bro and everyone knew him and he was one of the most respected Sligs ever on Oddworld, except for the occasionally crawling Sligs, but they pay back for their rude behaviours. He was in his armour as well, but she still could see the shape of his body. He thudded his way beside her. "Looks like we're the only ones here." He said. Sapphire nodded and turned away. She felt her throat tightened. There was a moment's silence before Furlong broke it. "Well, I gotta get on that back pillar for today's job, see yea around." He beamed; patting Sapphire's back three times before leaving.

"See yea!" Sapphire said, and then she gasped. The face of Arnie appeared in her mind.

"It's 'See you later'! Say it properly!" He roared. It was strange for a Glukkon to correct a Slig if they spoke wrong; after all, he is her FATHER. It was hard for her to speak most of the time; she spends nearly all her times with her big bro friends, which was literally all of them.

"See you later!" Sapphire corrected herself, but it seemed that Furlong didn't hear her. She frowned. It was going to be a long day's work again.

Sooner or later, Sapphire was greeted by laughter behind her back and propellers flapping. She spun around and saw three Sligs walking towards her. Well, one of them was a flying Slig. She smiled under her tentacles. They were all females. The Vykkers have been creating many female flying Sligs and Slig lately, which is now making the male working Sligs happy about their jobs.

One of them was Ruby, the Slacker Slig with the fiery red hair and always had her Valet cane. Today, she was in her amour as well. She was Sapphire's and Emerald's younger sister and Lulu's second Valet Slig. She too had fallen in love with Lulu's Valet Slig, and she was overjoyed to find out that she was working with him. She's the one who randomly bursts out laughing and always has a joke for each and every moment, most of them were so bad, that they were just plain funny. She works with three Glukkons. She was Lulu's Valet Slig, Vice President Aslik's Security guard and a Glukkon called Mr. Greeny, who wears a green suit with a wild collar. She was his worker who fixed the occasional dead pipe around his business. Basically, she's a Slig with a light-hearted attitude, colourful personality and the hyperactive self-being, which has to be control with chill-pills when they go wild.

The other female Slig was Ruby's best friend Kiki. She flicked her glossy black hair over her shoulder; the pink bow at the end of it flew gracefully in the air. She was wearing her favourite purple long-sleeved gown-like dress today. Ruby and Kiki have been friends for three years now and were close as sisters, just like Danni and Sapphire. She works for Grant the Glukkon, so if anyone needed directions in Magog Motor, Kiki was the best Slig to ask. Plus, she likes Mulot the flying Slig a lot, which Ruby always giggles about. She's a hard working Slig, but isn't always secretive about other Slig's secrets and does occasionally mouthed them out. But all together, she has a pure soul of honesty, kindness and was the quite one.

The last but not least was a female flying Slig. This was the older sister Emerald, the one with the silky jade-green hair that fluttered as she flew around Oddworld and Vykkers Labs. She was wearing her pink t-shirt with her yellow and blue flower on it and another flower sat in her hair. She's always on the look out for her sisters and if any of them was in trouble, she would drop her bombs onto anyone who bothers then, though she gets into trouble herself. That's when Sapphire comes in handy. She was the smart one out of her sisters and always has a perfect solution for almost everything. She was quiet sometimes and enjoys being with her sisters, except when Ruby's on an ultra-hype and Sapphire's tempers explodes. But that's what having sisters around about. She worked with two Glukkons, Director Phleg and the Brewmaster. She would have originally been a Slig like Ruby, but because she had a favouritism for birds, Arnie decided to make her into a flying Slig, so she normally goes out flying with the wildlife's birds when she's free, drawing and sketching them. She loves the nature. Though Emerald was small for her size, she had a powerful mind and powerful bombs in her pack.

Sapphire worked for three Glukkons herself like Ruby, but they were General Dripik, she was the sergeant in his Slig army, Arnie the Glukkon, whom she looked after and Mullock the Glukkon, but she only a security guard for his meeting, after what Abe did while he was waxing the floors.

Sapphire smiled and waved.

"Hey guys." She greeted happily. Kiki's tentacles wrinkled and she sniffed the air.

"Yuck, this place still smells rotten!" She exclaimed. Sapphire nodded.

"You should smell the air back at the Slig barracks." Sapphire smirked and Kiki shook her head wildly.

"No thank you." She shot out instantly. Sapphire looked up to Emerald. Emerald lowered herself down to her level.

"So, where are Aaron and Peter today?" Sapphire asked. Peter was another flying Slig, which Emerald has a crush on. Aaron was a flying Slig too, but he has a crush on Emerald, but Emerald only sees him as a best friend and big brother. So does Sapphire and Ruby. Sapphire thought for a moment. Come to think of it, a lot of Sligs are now having crushes with other Sligs, not just herself.

Emerald giggled.

"Well, Peter's back at Splinterz and Aaron's with Dripik today." Emerald replied. Ruby giggled loudly.

"Hey guys." They all looked at her. She smirked. "Why did the banana went to the doctors?" There was a small pause, and then suddenly Sapphire shouted.

"No Ruby, don't!" She shouted.

It was too late.

"…Because he wasn't peeling well!" She then howled laughing and rolled onto the floor. Emerald sighed deeply.

"Ruby…" She giggled and Kiki joined in. Sapphire laughed softly herself before standing on guard. It was going to be a long day for sure with all of these jokes Ruby have got.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_I hope you liked this chapter. Chapter 3 is coming up as soon as too. :D Thankies for reading so far and please review._

__Salverto X X X_


	3. Paramite Panic

_Sorry, this is only a small chapter, but even if it's tiny, I hope you guys enjoy it. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ In all respect to Lorne Lanning and his world of Odd, I do __**NOT**__ own anything in this, I only own my OCs: Danni the Vykker, Sapphire the Big Sis Slig, Arnie the Glukkon, Ruby the Slig, Tony the crawling Slig, Emerald the flying Slig, Sligknot (lol), Kiki the Slig, Grant the Glukkon, Mulot the flying Slig, Aaron the flying Slig, Peter the flying Slig and Furlong the big bro Slig. Yesh, a LOT of OCs. ^^;_

**Unlikely Feelings**

**Chapter 3**

**Paramite Panic**

Sapphire and Danni took a relaxing walk down the path to the packaging halls. They we greeted by millions of hisses and roars from the creatures in the locked-up cages. Sapphire didn't liked seeing them in this state, but it was always nice to secretly feed them with meat. They didn't go near the Scrabs, but they gazed at the Paramites and the Fleeches. There was only one Paramite left. Sapphire studied it and she saw a large white scar down its front of its face.

Danni smiled to her best friend.

"So, next time he talks to you, tell him about your feelings before its too late, okay? Besides, he'll love you, I just know it." Danni replied. Sapphire nodded. They hung around for a moment before Danni got bored. "Come on, babe, let's go to the cafeteria and meet everyone else."

"Sure." Sapphire smiled. As they walked towards the doorway, they heard a sudden sharp snap that sent chills down their spines. Then they heard whimpering. Sapphire and Danni spun around to see that the Paramite that sapphire was watching has been trapped in a bear trap. Sapphire stared at it.

"Let's go, Sapphire. Besides, it's gonna get killed anyway." Danni said, walking towards the exit. Sapphire didn't move for a while, until Danni heard her mechanical pants wheezing in the distance. Danni spun around and gasped to see that Sapphire was fiddling around with the locks. "Sapphire, what are you doing?" She hissed. Sapphire didn't say anything. When she did succeeded in anyway, her temper got into the way and she grabbed her Blistz Packer gun and with an almighty force, she smacked it across the lock, making it crumble and break away, unlocking the cage. Danni rushed over on her three legs and grabbed Sapphire's hand. "Don't do it, it'll kill you!" She screamed. Sapphire ignored her again. She pulled away and bravely walked towards the Paramite. The Paramite tried to back away from her and hissed lowly. She paused. It was in a corner and she knew that it wasn't wise to corner a Paramite. But she shook her head. She lowered herself down towards the bear trap.

"The hell are they doing putting these around." Sapphire muttered. Danni stayed away, her face peering through the thick metal bars. She gentle placed her fingers around the teeth of the bear trap. The Paramite hissed loudly and lunged at her, clamping its teeth deeply in her arm. Danni screamed in horror and that was it. Sapphire flinched at the pain and stared at the Paramite.

There was a long moment of silence.

To Danni's surprise, the Paramite released its grip around Sapphire's arm and now, her arm was caked in blood. Sapphire turned back to the bear trap and forced it apart, grunting for a moment as she pulled hard. With a loud snap, the bear trap eventually broke in half. Sapphire was still feeling awkward about her strong strength, but it's came in handy. The Paramite seemed stunned itself to see Sapphire helping it. Sapphire sighed deeply and looked up. There was a small rectangular window on the wall. She looked down at the Paramite. It stared back at her, but it had a look as if it was going to pounce on her any moment. It didn't. Danni was still watching in horror and shock from behind the bars. Sapphire threw a fist towards the window and the glass shattered into a millions pieces. The Paramite flinched at the loud smash and hid itself behind Sapphire. Sapphire watched as her fist painted itself in her hot red blood. She bowed down to the Paramite and grabbed it.

"What are you doing Sapphire? What if someone sees you?" Danni gasped from behind. Sapphire smiled as she helped the Paramite up. She stopped when she saw it licking the blood of Sapphire's arm. She giggled at the feel and turned to Danni. Though she didn't approve what she was doing, she still smiled at its kindness. Soon, Sapphire helped it squeeze its way through the gap.

"Go on; run away while you can please." Sapphire called from the window. The Paramite looked at her and then instantly disappeared through the bushes.

Sapphire faced Danni and giggled.

"You're mad, you know that?" Danni muttered. Sapphire shrugged.

"It's something different." She giggled in reply.

"We better get you cleaned up before we go and have Dinner." Danni said and Sapphire agreed.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_Da-Da-__**DAA**__!_

_. . ._

_Sorry, heh, anyway, I hope you like this chapter too, after all, it is only small but like I give a damn. Heh, pwease comment, it will really encourage me to write more, plus, GIMME YOUR IDEAS! Lol, well, you can give me ideas, you'll never know, you might change the story without realising. And just for fun, if you have an OC that you want included in this story, it will be enjoyable for me and you lot, right? Just tell me by note and I'll get to you as soon as I can. Plus, if you're interested in any characters and what to see a picture of them, I've done some character design pictures of my Deviantart page. Just ask by note again. Thankies guys, until next time, good-cry ;)_


	4. Sligknot

_Way-hey! :D The next chapter. Wow, this is going VERY fast. ;) You see, I've just pretty much completed writing 10 more chapters O-O Anyway, Nothing much to say, but R&R please._

_**Disclaimer:**__ In all respect to Lorne Lanning and his world of Odd, I do __**NOT**__ own anything in this, I only own my OCs: Danni the Vykker, Sapphire the Big Sis Slig, Arnie the Glukkon, Ruby the Slig, Tony the crawling Slig, Emerald the flying Slig, Sligknot (lol), Kiki the Slig, Grant the Glukkon, Mulot the flying Slig, Aaron the flying Slig, Peter the flying Slig, Dave the 'Multitasking' Slig and Furlong the big bro Slig. Yesh, a LOT of OCs. ^^;_

**Unlikely Feelings**

**Chapter 4**

**Sligknot**

"Sapphire!" Ruby screamed in joy and jumped onto her back. Sapphire stumbled for a moment and shook Ruby off.

"Get off!" She giggled. Danni smiled at the public show of affection. The cafeteria was an enormous room, with long tables, like a high school dining hall. There were several Glukkons, tons of Sligs of different kinds, Vykkers and Interns, but no sight of Mudokons. Danni gasped softly to herself and hid behind Sapphire. Sapphire looked over her shoulder. "What's up?"

"The sky!" Ruby burst out laughing. Sapphire did too, but Danni turned red. Sapphire looked up and realised why she went all shy. Headly, the top Vykker who works as the auctioneer walked into the room, smiling proudly as he greeted many other Vykker members.

"I thought you like Humphreys." Sapphire asked over her shoulder.

"Yeah, he's cute and such, but my heart goes to Headly. Have you seen him, sexy as ever?"

Of course, Sapphire couldn't agree with her, but she smiled and hooked an arm around her.

"Come on, say hi to him." Sapphire smiled behind her mask. Danni shook her head.

"Stay there! I'm not moving until he goes."

Sapphire exhaled loudly before scooping Danni up in one arm and placed her on her shoulder. The lady-Vykker screamed and grabbed onto Sapphire's head tightly. Ruby held her arms up to her big sis Slig.

"Carry me too."

"I'm not a freakin' Elum!" Sapphire exclaimed, but she placed Ruby on her other shoulder anyway. On purpose, Sapphire walked towards Headly. Headly looked up and smiled. "Afternoon Headly." Sapphire greeted politely.

"Afternoon." He smiled. He faced Danni, who was beaming red with blushes. He held a fist towards Danni. He squeezed it hard and she wondered for a moment. Ruby and Sapphire watched as suddenly, a little purple flower popped from his hand. "Presto!" he smirked. Danni gasped loudly.

"Oh my…!" She smiled. He gave her the flower and grinned smugly to himself. Sapphire giggled. A few other Vykkers watched with either eyes of envy or eyes of joy.

"For you." Headly said and she took the flower. He waved his molecule around as a sign of goodbye to Sapphire and Ruby. Then he faced Danni. "Shall we have lunch together?"

Danni couldn't speak for a moment before Sapphire placed her back down from her shoulder. Headly took Danni's hands in his and they strolled away. Ruby giggled.

"Do you think he's going to the cafeteria for an onion ring?" Ruby asked. Sapphire gave Ruby a look of concern and confusion.

"Why?" She asked.

"So he can propose to Danni with an onion ring!" Ruby giggled.

"Oh shut up!" Sapphire laughed playfully.

"Yo! Sapphire!"

Sapphire and Ruby turned to the source of the loud rumbling voice. Ruby laughed to see that there was eight big bro Sligs by a table. One of them had his arm up high and he bashed his hand loudly on the table, making the Soulstorm cans jolt to the vibration, indicating Sapphire to sit down with them. It was the large group of big bros that stick together most of their times. Most of them had long black or brown hair that draped over their masks. Their masks were very different compare to all over big bro Sligs. Their masks either had stitches, zips, black glossy paint running down it; few of the masks were the colour pale white or black.

Anyone from Oddworld knew that it was the big bro Slig band Sligknot. Sapphire was best friends with them all and Ruby liked them too. If Sapphire was in any trouble, though it was rare, Sligknot would be the first to be by her side. They were there when Ruby was in trouble with Tony. Tony battered Ruby because she rejected him and this pissed Sapphire off, along with Sligknot. Ever since they gave Tony a good beating, Tony was unable to wear pants again due to his broken tail.

Sapphire turned to Ruby.

"I'm gonna sit with the guys. You go to Emerald and Kiki."

"Okay!" Ruby said and jumped off Sapphire's shoulder and walked towards Emerald.

Sapphire walked towards them and they roared with joy to see her.

"Long time no see!" one of them roared. He had barbed-wired around his head and his dark hair flowed over it. His mask was pale white, with black glossed paint running down it and a few stitched. It was Joey, the drummer of the band. Sligknot were like Brothers to Sapphire, but Joey was one of the closest brothers to her. Sapphire giggled.

"Well, you know, been busy with Magog Motors and such." Sapphire replied brightly. Another big bro called Jim threw a Soulstorm can to Sapphire. She caught it.

"Same with us. We've been with Dripik all week." Jim said, cracking his fingers. Sapphire nodded as she opened her can.

"I know. Uncle Dripik's been extremely worried about this Abe-Guy."

"Obviously!" Paul snorted. "After what happened to Rupturefarms, I would be worried too."

"But he has men like you." Sapphire said gently, taking a sip of her Soulstorm. The Sligknot members giggled at the compliment.

"Yeah, I've completed reading '_Harry Odder and the Chamber of Blistz pack!_'"

Sligknot and Sapphire sighed deeply to hear that voice. It was only Tony, the crawling Slig whom they all detested. Tony wore a golden mask, for they all cared, and he crawled through the hallway towards the Cafeteria. They all stared at Tony as he crawled in hatefully. Tony noticed that they were giving him hot glares. "What the hell are you looking at?" he grunted loudly. The question was mainly pointed at Sapphire. As he turned away, the eight members of Sligknot, including Sapphire, stood up and threw their crushed cans at Tony, each one of them hit him. Everyone in the Cafeteria burst out laughing and Tony got embarrassed. "You can't attack me like that. I can do and say whatever I want."

"True." Joey snarled. He pointed a threatening finger at Tony. "But WE can do and say whatever WE want. So we can beat the living shit outta yea!"

Without an answer, Tony crawled away and the big Sligs burst out laughing.

"I'll never get tired of this." Jim roared out laughing. A Slig came over to them, shaking his head.

"Man, that Tony's got something coming to him." He muttered.

"Yeah." Sapphire smiled. "That's what the bastard gets anyway." Sapphire noticed that the Slig was staring at her, but not face-to-face. "What 'cha staring at?"

The Slig staggered to speak for a moment and Sapphire placed her fists on her metal hips. Joey stood by Sapphire closely and waited for the Slig to answer.

"Heh, those Boobs look heavy. May I hold them for you?" The bashful Slig giggled nervously. Sapphire gasped and Sligknot growled to hear such a thing. Sapphire fumed and raised her hand up to slap him.

"Hey!"

The thunderous voice made Sapphire stop in her position. Everyone froze and Sapphire noticed someone beside her. She looked up and she knew whose voice it was. Beside her was a Big Cheese Glukkon with soft yellow eyes and a green suit with a Glukkon badge on his pocket with shiny polished shoes.

"Dad?"

It was Arnie the Glukkon, Sapphire, Ruby and Emerald's Dad. He was a strange Big Cheese Glukkon as he never smoked in his life, but all Glukkons were friends with him and respected him. Arnie faced Sapphire.

"Sapphire, you know it's not lady-like to attack fellow employees."

"But Dad-" Sapphire moaned.

"No buts." Arnie said sharply. Sapphire frowned. "This should be taken personally man-to-man."

"Huh?" Sapphire was confused with what Arnie said. Suddenly, another big bro Slig was beside Arnie. Sapphire smiled to see the pale colour of the mask. He didn't have red, laser eyes like most big bros, but they were just black circles. There was a black ring around his left eyes. There was a newspaper under one of his muscular arms too. This was Corey, the lead singer of Sligknot.

"Get him." Arnie muttered. Corey laughed and threw a fist at the Slig, knocking him out cold. "Paul, take this Slig to the detention room."

"Yes Sir." Paul replied and dragged the Slig away.

"Dad, I can look after myself you know." Sapphire murmured.

"I know." He nuzzled his head against Sapphire's head. "But you're my special little girl, just like Emerald and Ruby." Sapphire giggled at the warmth of love.

"But I'm a _Big_ sis Slig." Sapphire giggled.

"I'm going to see Aslik, Dripik and Phleg, with Lulu, Mr. Greeny, Grant and Mullock."

"Okay Dad." Arnie strolled away as Sapphire embraced Corey. "Hello stranger."

"Yo!" Corey chuckled and embraced Sapphire with his beefy arms. She struggled to giggle at first because he had a tight grip. He walked over to his band and they burst out a greeting. Corey gently tapped his newspaper onto Jim's head. "So, did anything interesting while I was gone?"

"No, not really, except we threw crushed cans at Tony." Jim laughed deafeningly. Corey shook his head.

"Damn, I missed it." He murmured and sat down. Sapphire joined in. "So, what's in the _'Daily Deception'_ today?" He smiled and opened the newspaper.

"Maybe our new album is featured in it." Simon beamed and leaned over. The rest of the band did and so did Sapphire. She looked up to another wheezing noise of mechanical pants to see Furlong walking in. She blushed and shied away behind Corey.

"Hey?" He whispered to her, seeing her shyness, but she didn't say anything. Corey didn't understand why she did that.


	5. Nightmares

_Huzzah! Chapter 5. Sorry, but this seems a little nasty on Sapphire. My bad. Oh well, enjoy reading it. :D_

_**Disclaimer:**__ In all respect to Lorne Lanning and his world of Odd, I do __**NOT**__ own anything in this, I only own my OCs: Danni the Vykker, Sapphire the Big Sis Slig, Arnie the Glukkon, Ruby the Slig, Tony the crawling Slig, Emerald the flying Slig, Sligknot (lol), Kiki the Slig, Grant the Glukkon, Mulot the flying Slig, Aaron the flying Slig, Peter the flying Slig, Dave the 'Multitasking' Slig and Furlong the big bro Slig. Yesh, a LOT of OCs. ^^;_

**Unlikely Feelings**

**Chapter 5**

**Nightmares**

Sapphire's face was numb and her eyes under her mask went watery. She had no idea what was happening, all she knew was that she was on the marching field of the Slig Barracks. She rubbed her tentacles thoughtfully and glanced at the dark night sky. In the field she was in, all was quiet.

A pause, unsure.

After a long second, there was only the sound of the odd mechanical wheezing of Big Bros pants. She heard a sharp _click_ of a lighter, and she turned around.

In the shadows, she saw Furlong, his tall self. His red eyes shone in the shadows under his original mask and he lit up a cigarette in his hand in the dark before walking towards Sapphire.

"I never knew you smoked." Sapphire muttered. Furlong didn't say anything. He shook his lighter for a moment before dropping it on the floor.

Suddenly, Sapphire felt her body being twisted by two Big bro Sligs. She struggled to break free and she panicked. "What the hell is going on?" She screamed. She didn't know the other two big bro Sligs. Furlong then became face-to-face with Sapphire and he was breathing heavily for some reason. He grabbed her tentacles and squeezed hard, Sapphire cringed. Her heart was banging against her chest hard.

"Give me your gun." Furlong murmured darkly.

"No way!" Sapphire cried out, struggling to get free.

"I said give me your Blistz Packer!" He yelled into her face. His rumbling voice made her tremble. Sapphire shook her head violently; her blue-highlighted hair shook wildly. "Right," he announced. "You've had it." He clenched a fist, ready to strike.

"Why the hell would you want it anyway? What have I done wrong?" Sapphire demanded, too angry to be silence by a cold-blooded threat like that.

"Aw, is Sapphire scared of me?" Furlong's voice was thick with sarcasm. Her silence said everything. She was indeed, though she tried her hardest not to show it. He glared down and suddenly snatched a Blunderbuss from one of his other big bro friends. He held it high with one hand. To Big Bros, a Blunderbuss was weightless. Sapphire watched in horror to see Furlong point the Blunderbuss at someone in the distance. He aimed the gun upwards. Sapphire looked up to see her sister Emerald flying happily with the Oddworld birds. Emerald didn't seem to notice.

"Not her!" Sapphire begged. "Someone else!" Sapphire was very unsure what Furlong was trying to say to her. Furlong only gave Sapphire a glance before aiming the Blunderbuss at her. There was no time to say anything. Sapphire inhaled to speak but the Blunderbuss gave out a loud crack and everything went dark.

- - - - - - - - -

Sapphire shot up, head-butting the bottom of Danni's bed and knocked herself out again. Sapphire moaned softly and rubbed her aching head. Danni didn't make a noise. She just turned over in her sleep. Sapphire lay still for a long while, waiting for something to happen. She tried collecting herself from that terrible nightmare.

What the hell was THAT about?

Still unsure, she reached over for her mask, but her fingers skimmed past it and knocked it off the side table. Sapphire moaned to herself and reached down from the bed. She leaned in too far and collapsed onto the floor. She sighed deeply. Her whole body was trembling and she couldn't move or control herself properly.

She waited until she felt better and placed her mask on. She clambered up and adjusted herself into her pants. She turned to the clock that hung above Danni's head on the wall.

4.50am.

Sapphire sighed deeply. She needed to go to the Slig Barracks for 6.00am. But personally, she was afraid to sleep again. She placed a hand over her heart, wondering why it felt so pained and as terrified as a rat. Sapphire wrote a note to Danni, telling her that she left early to go to the Slig Barracks. Sapphire left Vykkers suit and waited for about 5 minutes for Vykkers Labs to hover over Fee Co. Depot. Sapphire stumbled towards the train that went to the Slig Barracks.

When she finally arrived, she walked towards Dripik's office. The air in the Slig Barracks was cold, but soft against her flustered dark-green skin. She wanted to see someone for comfort. She knocked on the door of his office.

"Come in."

She opened the door and walked in. Dripik's office was slightly large and cosy too. Medals, shotguns, shells and bullets, paper work and even photos were pinned everywhere on the dark green wall. The pinewood desk was flooded with more paperwork and a tall leather black chair stood at the end of the room. The room smelt of burning rubber and pipe smoke, along with the strong smell of coffee. A picture of Abe was on the wall, along with several darts stabbing it. Dripik was standing behind his desk, admiring his medals on the wall.

She entered, closing the door behind her and Dripik turned around. He seemed surprised. "Sapphire, you don't have to be here until an hour's time. Why are you here so early?"

"I'm sorry Uncle Dripik…I…think I had a bad dream and I can't sleep. I'm too scared." She said painfully and suddenly, she looked shattered. Dripik was bewildered to hear something like that coming out of a Slig's mouth. But he remembered the time when Humphrey and Irwin told all the Glukkons that female Sligs, of all different types, will be more emotional and more sensitive then males. He understood her well.

"Well, you can explain to me what has happened. Help yourself to some coffee, you must be shattered." Dripik said softly. No one ever sees Dripik so kind and soft. Only Sapphire knew the soft-side of Dripik. He was truly family to her. When they were alone, he's really pleasant, but when other Sligs are around, he's strict, or loud, or mean.

"Would you like one too, Uncle?"

"Yes please."

Sapphire boiled the kettle and filled the cups with coffee. When the kettle boiled, she made the coffee and placed it on his desk. She helped hold the chair for Dripik to sit down. "Thank you." Sapphire joined in and helped him take a sip of his freshly-made coffee. "What's the matter?"

Sapphire was too shy to admit her crush on Furlong to Dripik. It was hard to believe but she couldn't say it straight out for some reason. The words couldn't come out.

"Erm…I just had a nightmare of…someone I know…trying to kill Emerald but shot me instead."

"May I ask who?"

Sapphire was too scared, but she lowered her head. Dripik leaned over. She didn't answer. "Come on, you can tell me." Finally, it came out.

"…Furlong…" She said in a suffocated voice. Dripik blinked.

"Has he done anything wrong to you?" Dripik asked lowly, a short tint of icy-threat was clear in his voice. Sapphire shook her hands wildly.

"No! Of course not! In fact…" Her voice became tiny. "He's done the total opposite to me…"

Dripik tilted his head. Sapphire lowered her head.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Har-Har, I bet you didn't think I would have made someone like Dripik a softy. LOL, well, that's it for Chapter 5. See yea soon. R&R Pwease._


	6. Rewards

_Nothing much to say here, but here's Chapter 6 I would like to say anyway, thankies for all of those lovely reviews. ;D Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ In all respect to Lorne Lanning and his world of Odd, I do __**NOT**__ own anything in this, I only own my OCs: Danni the Vykker, Sapphire the Big Sis Slig, Arnie the Glukkon, Ruby the Slig, Tony the crawling Slig, Emerald the flying Slig, Sligknot (lol), Kiki the Slig, Grant the Glukkon, Mulot the flying Slig, Aaron the flying Slig, Peter the flying Slig, Dave the 'Multitasking' Slig and Furlong the big bro Slig. Yesh, a LOT of OCs. ^^;_

**Unlikely Feelings**

**Chapter 6**

**Rewards**

It was 7.00am and the big bro Sligs and normal Sligs were marching. Sapphire felt tired instantly from the lack of sleep. She stayed up last night because of the auction for this tub of Mudokon eggs they found in the old Labour Egg storage. She went to the auction with Danni because Danni wanted to see Headly. She drank many cups of coffee and cans of Soulstorm, but none of it seemed to work. Dripik demanded Sapphire to rest, but she rejected it. She still loved Furlong; she was just startled with the nightmare. Perhaps it was because she was thinking of him too much, but wasn't that a good thing?

She came back to Vykkers Lab at 9.00am, where she saw Danni walking down the Fuzzle testing room with Headly.

"Oh, Sapphire, glad you're here. The '_Employees of the month'_ is going to be announced tonight."

"Let's just hope I win something." Sapphire smiled, along with a yawn. Danni looked at Sapphire with eyes of concern.

"You look tired, babe." Danni pointed out. Sapphire nodded, but said nothing.

Danni and Sapphire freshened themselves up at the Vykkers showers and soon went to the auction hall. Food had been prepared on long tables coated with red cloths at the side. The food was prepared by a Slig named Dave. Dave was indeed something special. He had two Slig arms but also two robotic arms. He had an accident with his two arms, so Ruby kindly made him robotic arms, since she was a mechanic. But amazingly, his two arms were better, but he was stuck with the two robotic arms. He liked them a lot, and he's really famous as the 'multitasking' Sligs. He's the Slig Barracks chief too.

Headly starred in the assembly, which made Danni smile.

"And now ladies and gentlegluks, welcome to this month's '_Employees of the month'_." Everyone cheered happily.

He started with '_Chief of the month'_, which was obviously Dave. Everyone clapped each time someone won something and they even took pictures. Then it was '_Assistance of the mouth'_, which was Aslik's vote on Ruby. Ruby had her picture taken by her 'Uncle' Aslik. Later, it was '_Sergeant major of the month'_, which was Furlong. Dripik stood proudly next to Furlong as they took their pictures. Sapphire clapped eagerly on that turn. Next, it was '_Moron of the month'_. They only did this for fun, Sapphire would have voted for Director Phleg, but obviously, Tony won that.

"This is my fifth one…" Tony growled as he crawled back down from the stage. The Intern, who was holding the camera, laughed through his stitched vertical month and took a mug-shot of Tony crawling away. Everyone clapped. Then, it was '_Flying Slig of the month'_. Mulot won it and he was very proud of himself. '_Glukkon of the month'_ was Lulu…somehow, but Sapphire liked Lulu, because he was more sensitive then most of them. But to the other Glukkons, Lulu was like Tony to the Sligs, which is sad, but Lulu seemed happy the way he was.

"Next up, the Kings and Queens." Headly declared.

Headly keenly brought up the '_Queen Vykker of the month'_. They even had Queens for the females and Kings for the males. Danni screamed loudly in pride when Headly announced her name. She was rewarded with a tiara. Danni wanted Headly to be in her photo. Sapphire cooed an 'Aww' to see that.

"Well done, Danni, I knew you would have won it." Sapphire grinned after Danni got down.

"My legs feel like jelly!" Danni giggled. Danni's eyes filled with joyful tears and she embraced Sapphire tightly. Headly then announced '_Queen Slig of the Year'_, which Kiki won. She was given a silver tiara that was decorated with pink ribbons. Later, it was '_King Slig of the year'_. Valet Slig was declared as it and Ruby rushed up to him and gave him a huge hug. Valet Slig and Kiki got their picture taken to be put on the bill-board outside Vykkers Labs, in the hallway. After that, it was '_Queen Artist of the Month'_, which Emerald was announced as. They even shown the sketches she made on a projector. They were Sapphire with Sligknot practicing at the shooting range, then Ruby with Dave, laughing about something, then Arnie talking to Aslik and Dripik. They were truly beautiful pieces of work.

"Is that why you were in the shooting range with us, Emerald?" Shawn from Sligknot asked and Emerald giggled in reply. Her picture was taken with Arnie. Next was _'King Rocker of the month'_, which made Sapphire laugh when Headly called out Corey's name. He didn't expect it and Sapphire had to explain to him what just happened. He got up onto the stage and took the crown from Headly, which was golden with black ribbons.

"Wow…" he stuttered. "I wasn't expected this." He looked at it.

"Put it on!" Joey roared from the crowd and everyone chuckled at the playful joke. Corey leaned over.

"But if there's a King Rocker, shouldn't there be a Queen Rocker?" he asked down the microphone. All eyes looked at Sapphire.

"What?" Sapphire muttered, completely oblivious of the situation. Corey chuckled and took out a moonless-black tiara with red ribbons.

"Yes," Headly said. "The '_Queen rocker of the month'_ IS Sapphire." He smiled. Everyone clapped as Sapphire stumbled upwards. She has never been rewarded with anything like this. Only '_Sergeant of the month'_ twice. "Sligknot felt that Sapphire should be Queen Rocker of the month."

Sapphire laughed. She staggered onto the stage and retrieved her tiara. The Intern hummed loudly, waving a hand to Corey and Sapphire. Corey chuckled and so did Sapphire. She placed her tiara on her head and placed Corey's crown on Corey's head. He coiled her arm around her and their photo was taken.

"Guys, that's really thoughtful of you." Sapphire smiled and embraced all nine rock members.

After the rewards, everyone went for something to eat. Music was played. Sapphire joined in with Danni, Headly, Ruby, Valet Slig and Kiki. Dave joined in too.

"Well done everyone." Ruby giggled. Sapphire looked over her shoulder to see Emerald talking to Furlong in the distance. Sapphire became concerned. Emerald knew her secret, but what if she was telling him.

"Don't worry about her, Sapphire."

Sapphire spun around to see Danni holding four glasses. She gave one to Kiki, Ruby and Sapphire. "Furlong's a friend of Emerald right?"

"Yeah,"

"Don't worry too much about them. You'll never know, Emerald may take Furlong here."

"And then you can tell him that you love him." Headly smiled. Sapphire gasped and shot a look at Headly, amazed of what he just said. Then she faced Danni.

"You told him?" Sapphire gasped to Danni. Danni smiled sheepishly.

"I trust him. Beside, he agrees with me that you should tell him about your feelings to him before it's too late." Danni reminded her. Headly nodded.

"It would be wise." He smiled caringly. Sapphire looked at the floor for a moment, thinking. Then she looked up.

"Okay, I'm gonna do it right now. I'll show you who have balls!" Sapphire spoke loudly. Headly and Danni stared at her, then Sapphire giggled. "…Balls on their chests." She corrected herself. She spun around and saw Emerald flying towards her. Furlong was walking away towards Dripik as Dripik called him. Emerald blocked Sapphire's path.

She looked sad.

"Where's Furlong going?" Sapphire asked brightly.

"I'm sorry," Emerald whispered, ignoring Sapphire's question. Danni and Headly looked each other in bewilderment.

"Sorry for what?" Sapphire asked, confused. The sad older sister hovered lowly and became face-to-face with Sapphire.

"Furlong asked me out…" Emerald whispered sadly. Sapphire froze. Danni's heart stopped. Headly's blood froze. The room became quiet, then silences, until the whole entire room was inaudible. The room darkened and then it was pitch-black.

Everyone vanished…

The Glukkons…

The Interns…

The Sligs…

Sligknot…

Suddenly, Sapphire was alone, and she was alone in the blackness of the horror that lingered in the black air.

Then, Oddworld truly became a nightmare…

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Okay, that was a strange beginning of the chapter. Yesh, I'm not even sure what this 'Kings and Queens' business is. Oh well, I had fun writing this one. :D R&R pwease. Chapter 7 is coming right up ;D_


	7. Too Late

_Okay, this is an upsetting chapter, sorry. Sapphire's heart really IS broken. Aww, :( I hope your reviews will cheer her up. Heh, heh. Enjoy anyway, she only swears once in this anyway, so sorry if you don't like them. Overall, I hope you enjoy it anyway._

_-Salverto X X X_

_**Disclaimer:**__ In all respect to Lorne Lanning and his world of Odd, I do __**NOT**__ own anything in this, I only own my OCs: Danni the Vykker, Sapphire the Big Sis Slig, Arnie the Glukkon, Ruby the Slig, Tony the crawling Slig, Emerald the flying Slig, Sligknot (lol), Kiki the Slig, Grant the Glukkon, Mulot the flying Slig, Aaron the flying Slig, Peter the flying Slig, Dave the 'Multitasking' Slig and Furlong the big bro Slig. Yesh, a LOT of OCs. ^^;_

**Unlikely Feelings**

**Chapter 7**

**Too Late**

"He _what_?" Danni piped out suddenly, knocking Sapphire back into Oddworld. She instantly noticed that due to her overwhelming horror, her glass slipped through her fingers like sand and it gave out a loud smash, which caught everyone's attention.

Emerald became terrified of Sapphire. Because of her mask, her expression as unreadable, but her startled hand was shaking, trembling badly. She wasn't sure whether it was shock, or the rage to punch her. She backed away, just to be sure. She knew that someone like Sapphire would have a violent temper.

"Start explaining!" Headly demanded.

"It isn't my fault!" Emerald shouted back. "He came up to me and asked me out. I said no. I knew that if I did, it would kill Sapphire. Besides, he's not my type of man." Emerald explained.

"Sapphire?" Kiki's tiny voice came. She walked towards Sapphire, along with Ruby, Valet Slig and Dave. The Brewmaster got concerned himself. The Brewmaster was one of Arnie's closest friends. He's even been teaching Sapphire French.

"What's going on here?" He insisted an answer. Everyone was watching, even Furlong. The room was so quiet that Emerald's story interested everyone. They wonder what she meant. Sapphire shook her head. Suddenly, she barged into the Brewmaster, knocking him to the floor. "What zee hell?" The Brewmaster gasped. Jim came up to his assistance and helped him up. Sapphire rushed as fast as she could, pushing everyone out of her way as she scrambled through the door.

"Sapphire!" Arnie called after her.

"Oh no…" Kiki whispered miserably, her pink-laser eyes filled with sadness.

"Sapphire!" Joey roared and chased after her. Emerald looked down regretfully.

"I was only telling the truth." She whispered sorrowfully. Headly nodded, understandingly.

"And it was the right thing to do." He hushed her caringly. "She was simply…too late…"

…_Too Late…_

Sapphire shoulder-barged the double back-doors and they slammed open. She slammed them shut after her and she was outside, in the Vykker Lab's stockyards. She walked slowly in the shadows, the rain poured down her heavily, soaking her clothes and plastered her hair against her mask. She glanced at her hands, as they trembled violently. Her heart felt like it was ripping into two, and she couldn't stand the burning pain inside. She held her breath, breathing heavily from her panicking. She suddenly threw an angry fist towards the wall. It smashed loudly and her fist created a crater in the wall. Her knuckles became glossed with blood and pain struck down every vein in that hand and arm. She cried out, tears suddenly flowing out from her laser eyes. She didn't understand how it came out, but they glittered hotly and rolled down her mask, standing there briefly and then falling gracefully down to the floor. The rain was cold and sent chills down Sapphire's spine to her tail. It plastered her clothes tight against her body.

She thought about ALL those times, Danni's words remained in her mind.

"_Tell him before its too late…"_

She knew that, but she didn't expected '_Too Late'_ to be…so soon…

"_**Why?"**_ She screamed suddenly, her voice echoed.

She smashed her other fist into the next wall behind her, creating the same damage as her other fist. The rain cooled her hotly-tempered skin, but it did nothing to calm her down. Her fingers became stiff in ache. They twitched. She snatched her Blistz packer gun and threw it aggressively down to the ground, screaming as she smashed it deafeningly onto the concrete flooring. It gave out a piercing cry, the gun amazingly destroyed into millions of shattered pieces. She leaned against the stone wall, her face pressed gently against it icy, damp smoothness. "I thought it could happen…but now…it's too fucking late…" She paused, then, growling under her breath, her raised her fist and aimed for another wall. Anger boiled inside of her, becoming uncontrollable and it pained her to stop it. It trembled into her chest, steaming even more to the thought of it. She screamed in hot white rage, but suddenly, a soft deep-bass voice stopped her.

"Sapphire…"

Sapphire slowly looked up. From the heavy curtain of rain, she saw Joey walking towards her. He was horrified to see Sapphire this bad. She trembled even more. He stood in front of her as she lowered her head, more tears streaming down, the blood oozed from her injured knuckles, which twitch in pain. He looked down and gasped at the sight of her once beautifully-made knuckles. He held them tenderly in his hands, looking at them in disbelief and looked up at Sapphire. "Sapphire….I don't know what's going on, but please…stop…"

Sapphire howled crying unexpectedly and she threw her arms around him, crying stridently in heartache.

"Joey, I'm so sorry, but my heart…it's broken!" She couldn't even say the sentence without howling in pain. Her sentence was mangled with heartbreak and wretchedness and she bawled crying against his chest. Joey was amazed to feel her tremble like this ferociously in his arms. He hushed her softly and cradled her gently, stroking her rain-soaked hair.

"Who broke your heart?" His soft voice seemed loud in the pouring hissing rain. Sapphire felt his finger soothingly weaving themselves through her hair and the softness of his voice made her answer him. Sapphire looked at him, rain drops trailed down his mask and hair. Her heart crumbled up to the name of him.

"Furlong…" She whimpered. He paused and then he stared at her.

Silence…


	8. Hall of Bitterness

_Once again, I have nothing to say. I just hope ya'll enjoy it ;D_

_**Disclaimer:**__ In all respect to Lorne Lanning and his world of Odd, I do __**NOT**__ own anything in this, I only own my OCs: Danni the Vykker, Sapphire the Big Sis Slig, Arnie the Glukkon, Ruby the Slig, Tony the crawling Slig, Emerald the flying Slig, Sligknot (lol), Kiki the Slig, Grant the Glukkon, Mulot the flying Slig, Aaron the flying Slig, Peter the flying Slig, Dave the 'Multitasking' Slig and Furlong the big bro Slig. Yesh, a LOT of OCs. ^^;_

**Unlikely Feelings**

**Chapter 8**

**Hall of Bitterness**

Sapphire walked around the Hall of Rewards at the Slig Barracks. She rubbed a dark green towel over her hair roughly. Joey kindly lent a black t-shirt with the blood-red anti-Christ cross to Sapphire, which seemed absolutely huge on her. The end of the sleeves hung well past her elbows and the shirt draped itself over her metallic hips.

Joey unhappily looked at Sapphire as she was reading a golden plated reward on the wall. She looked like a lost little child, drenched as a sewer rat, alone, misplaced…heartbroken. Though she was wearing her mask, he could see the sadness in those red laser eyes.

"You okay now?" He asked her softly. Sapphire nodded, but then she hugged herself because she still felt chilly. She sniffed. Soon, the door was charged down to the ground by Sligknot, Danni, Headly, Ruby, Emerald, Dave, Valet Slig and Kiki. Joey and Sapphire seemed slightly startled.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sapphire asked in a suffocated voice.

"Oh God, we thought you ran away or something!" Danni gasped, hugging Sapphire.

"The Brewmaster's not happy about what you've done." Sid said, rubbing his tentacles.

"And Dad's wondering where you are. It was a good thing Corey thought of the Slig Barracks." Emerald pointed out. Ruby grabbed Sapphire's hand.

"You need to come back before-"

"No…"

Sapphire's low voice sharply interrupted them to a point where they were all lapsed into silence. Sapphire lowered her head. "I want to be left alone…please…I'm trying hard not to cry of the thought of it. The only person I want to be with me is Joey…"

"Sapphire, please…" Kiki whispered.

"No, I'm sorry, but leave me alone." Sapphire murmured lowly, her voice slightly sharper; her hand hovered over her second Blistz Packer gun that was held in its holder around her metal hips. Kiki flinched, waiting for her to pull it out and go trigger-happy.

"Sapphire, we need you to come back. Everyone's worried." Valet Slig said.

"What, including Furlong?" She snapped. Valet Slig didn't attempt to answer her. He certainly was unsure. Dave shook his head.

"Sapphire-"

"Leave me alone!" Sapphire snarled suddenly, spun around and marched off furiously, walking towards the Slig Barracks Lunch Hall and slammed the doors vociferously. Everyone exchanged glances.

"I don't understand…" Dave murmured. "Sapphire was fine this week, but now, she's exploding as hell." Joey turned to Dave.

"There's a reason why." He muttered.

"A very good reason." Danni whispered.

"Why?" Jim asked curiously. Joey sighed and explained. There was no point in hiding it now. Dripik was explaining to Arnie about it back at Vykkers Labs.


	9. The Questioning One

_Here's the next chapter. Enjoy._

_**Disclaimer:**__ In all respect to Lorne Lanning and his world of Odd, I do __**NOT**__ own anything in this, I only own my OCs: Danni the Vykker, Sapphire the Big Sis Slig, Arnie the Glukkon, Ruby the Slig, Tony the crawling Slig, Emerald the flying Slig, Sligknot (lol), Kiki the Slig, Grant the Glukkon, Mulot the flying Slig, Aaron the flying Slig, Peter the flying Slig, Dave the 'Multitasking' Slig and Furlong the big bro Slig. Yesh, a LOT of OCs. ^^;_

**Unlikely Feelings**

**Chapter 9**

**The Questioning One**

Sapphire threw the dark green towel over her shoulder and marched down the Lunch tables. Long, like royal tables. She paced down and paused at the double doors, the emergency exit. She wished she had an emergency exit in her life, somewhere to run away to, to escape from danger and go to safety. She slammed them open and exited the Hall.

She was outside again. It was officially dark- the sky was clear, dark blue, glittering with starlight; the large moon with a mysterious paw-print that Sapphire never knew was there, looming like a large white disk above her, along with several little ones. It has stopped raining, but the air was still freezing and Sapphire shivered at the instant it touched her.

She faced the wall next to her and read the sign.

CAFETERIA

She stared at it, thinking deeply. The cold wind whipped at her hair, which flown with its gentle breeze, the dark blue highlights camouflaged in the night sky's light. She pondered. Millions of questions crammed in her mind to a point of a headache.

Why does Furlong like Emerald and not her? Emerald did nothing to attract him that way, no effort whatsoever. What does Furlong like about Emerald anyway? What did Emerald have that Sapphire doesn't apart from different colours of hair? Was Emerald just plain more attractive then her?

She knew that nothing could be answer by anyone but Furlong himself.

The thought of him with her, together, pained her insides to a point of burning envy, anger and horror, mixed with sadness and unattractiveness. No…she thought that he liked her more then herself because of age, maybe size really. She wasn't fat or anything, just…big.

Her jaw tightened and her eyes hardened. Her towel slipped over her shoulder as they trembled in white-rage.

She snarled wrathfully, still unable to control her anger. She gripped her fingers around the CAFETERIA sign and growled in hot-temper, ripping the sign off clean with one powerful yank. She raged, swinging her arm and she threw it into the shadowed places that lingered at the sides of the buildings. She sighed deeply, tears threatening her…

"Urg!"

Sapphire looked up to that voice. It came from behind. Until she heard a loud crash from the sign and thud from a collapsing body, she knew she wasn't imagining it. She turned around.

She slowly walked towards the source of the sound. She came by the shadow and leaned down, her fingers out-stretched. Then, she felt skin brush against her fingers. She flinched back, gasping. It was someone else. She leaned down and pulled the mysterious body out of the shadow.

When she pulled out a figure of blue skin, skinny and bony with only a brown loincloth around its tiny waist, stitched lips and three-fingered hands, she held her breath in terror to see that it was Abe.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_DA-DA-DAAA!_

_Sorry, couldn't resist. Anyway, Oh, it's that's Abe-guy. I wonder what would she do?_

_Until then, Good Sigh_

_-Salverto X X X_


	10. Escape

_**Disclaimer:**__ In all respect to Lorne Lanning and his world of Odd, I do __**NOT**__ own anything in this, I only own my OCs: Danni the Vykker, Sapphire the Big Sis Slig, Arnie the Glukkon, Ruby the Slig, Tony the crawling Slig, Emerald the flying Slig, Sligknot (lol), Kiki the Slig, Grant the Glukkon, Mulot the flying Slig, Aaron the flying Slig, Peter the flying Slig, Dave the 'Multitasking' Slig and Furlong the big bro Slig. Yesh, a LOT of OCs. ^^;_

**Unlikely Feelings**

**Chapter 10**

**Escape**

Sapphire stumbled back and dropped Abe. His eyes were closed and he didn't wake up. She noticed that he was unconscious badly. She must have knocked him out when she tossed that sign away in anger. He was still breathing. She was trembling, she had no idea why.

"It's…it's that Abe-Guy…"

If anyone saw her with him, what would they say?

Sapphire stumbled at her Gun and aimed it at Abe's dead-like body. Her hands were trembling and then twitched over the trigger. Maybe it was best to kill him. If she did, maybe Furlong would notice her, and be in love with her…

A Pause…

She signed deeply and dropped her gun. The hell he would. He's probably too busy thinking about holding hands with Emerald to notice Sapphire at all.

She looked at Abe. "Abe…I'm so sorry…" She sighed. She looked at Abe for a long while, thinking of what to do. It would be wrong to kill him like this, plus, she understood why Abe was doing all of this for his people, but she kept that thought to herself…to her deep self. "What should I do…?" She whispered sadly, her eyes pinned to the ground.

"_Sapphire…"_

Sapphire looked up to a voice, a soft voice that was beautiful, but it came to the sky.

"Who…who said that? Who are you?" Sapphire called out.

"_Sapphire…find the Monsaic Lines…save Abe please…"_

"The Monsaic Lines? Where's that? Who are you?" Sapphire cried out to the night sky, where the voice seemed to coming from. The clear sky hovered over her still, the air cold, brushing past her hair.

"_Find the Monsaic Lines…"_

The voice soon disappeared, leaving Sapphire pondering. She turned to Abe. If she did, would it be the wrong thing, or the right thing?

"What a beautiful voice…I wonder who it was…" Sapphire whispered.

All thoughts of what her friends and family would think were pushed aside. She had had it with bad things happening to her here, plus, she was too angered to even meet anyone. If she did this, she would feel good about it. Plus, she would have a lot of alone time.

She cracked her knuckles.

"Like I give a damn what everyone else thinks…" She murmured to herself. She picked Abe up and heaved him over her shoulder. He was incredibly-light. She looked to see if anyone was watching her. She shook her head to see no one and walked towards the criss-crossed wired fencing at the back. She looked at the back of a building. She noticed that it had a large hole ripped through the fence. That might be how Abe came here. She ripped it even more for her size and she walked out of the Slig Barracks. She was amazed to see her metal feet sink in the soft earth beneath her. She pulled her legs out of it and carried out moving. If she lingered anymore, she would be stuck, and that wouldn't be very smart of her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That's why she's like this." Joey finished explaining to everyone. Sid nodded.

"Never knew she likes Furlong like that." He said. Emerald lowered her head.

"I wish Furlong asked her out instead of me."

"Where is she anyway?" Valet Slig pondered. Corey shook his head.

"Don't bother with her; she's angry as she is anyway." He softly pointed out. Ruby shook her head.

"I'm going to see if she's okay." Ruby said, rushing towards the Cafeteria.

"Don't!" Kiki cried out, but Ruby ignored her. She opened the heavy doors and glanced around. She noticed instantly that she wasn't here, but that the back doors were open.

"Sapphire?" She cried out, but no answer. She rushed down and looked around at the back. She was gone. "Sapphire's gone!" Ruby screamed from the back doors. Instantly, everyone rushed into the Cafeteria and outside. Dave noticed that the sign had been ripped out.

"Wow…" he murmured to himself in shock. Corey glared around.

"Sapphire?" He called. No answer. Joey picked up the dark green towel that was crumpled on the floor.

"Oh no…" Emerald gasped, seeing that Sapphire's gun was left on the floor too. She hovered higher in to search for Sapphire. Jim picked the gun up, examining it.

"Where the hell is she?" Shawn asked, turning to the leader. Corey shook his head.

"What is she doing is my question…" He murmured.

"Guys! I can't find her up here! She vanished." Emerald cried out in horror from above the sky.

"She's gone?" Valet Slig gasped and Ruby began to panic against his chest as he hugged onto her.

"She ran away…"

Everyone turned and faced Joey, who was standing by the back of a building. Everyone came by his side and stared at the ripped hole that was made in the fencing…

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Oh no, this is bad D: I wonder how the Glukkons will sort this out. Well, Let's see in the next Chapter. Poor Joey, I hope he'll be fine. He's one of my favourite OCs. ;)_

_-Salverto X X X_

_PS Read and Review pwease. It would really help me a lot on this. Thankies_


	11. The Gathering

_This is getting better indeed. ^-^ I'm really enjoying this Fanfic so far. Thankies for zee comments anyway. I hope you enjoy this Chapter. R&R Please :D That would really make my day_

_**Disclaimer:**__ In all respect to Lorne Lanning and his world of Odd, I do __**NOT**__ own anything in this, I only own my OCs: Danni the Vykker, Sapphire the Big Sis Slig, Arnie the Glukkon, Ruby the Slig, Tony the crawling Slig, Emerald the flying Slig, Sligknot (lol), Kiki the Slig, Grant the Glukkon, Mulot the flying Slig, Aaron the flying Slig, Peter the flying Slig, Dave the 'Multitasking' Slig and Furlong the big bro Slig. Yesh, a LOT of OCs. ^^;_

**Unlikely Feelings**

**Chapter 11**

**The Gathering**

Sapphire has paced through forest, caves, and remote woods and now, she was really tired. Each part of her body was aching and her mind was spinning. The area she was in seemed dark and tall trees lingered over them. She noticed that there were large amount of silky web-like string around them. The place was dense foliage, moss, and soft dirt covering the ground. She thought that maybe, she was near this place, but what confused her was what were the creatures who made this weird web stuff. Agitated, she stopped moving.

"Where the hell is this place…?" She whimpered, resting on all-four. She looked up at the sky that was still dark. Then she faced Abe, who was still knocked-out cold. Her powerful strength must be very strong to have done this much damage.

She looked over her shoulder and saw a small bush full of red and black berries. She was hungry indeed. She leaned over, picked a few berries off the flowering shrub and looked at them. She then shyly nibbled onto them under her tentacles. She paused, tasting it, and then she smiled at the sweetness. "This is good stuff." She giggled, taking even more. She pressed a small black berry against Abe's lips, hoping to feed him or at least wake him up.

Nothing happened. She sighed. He was still away from this world for now.

She decided that she should rest but get up early in morning…whenever that was…

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I don't care about the Mudokon Workers! Search at Rupturefarms, Soulstorm Brewery, Vykkers Labs, Bonewreakz, Fee. Co Depot, Slig Barracks! Search EVERYWHERE! We must find Sapphire!" Dripik raged loudly at the huge army of Sligs, flying Sligs and big bro Sligs beneath him. With guns ready and senses set, the Sligs were prepared to search for Sapphire. Joey and the gang told everyone at Vykkers Labs about Sapphire disappearance. Dripik wanted to find her, whatever the cost. Sligknot, Mulot, Peter, Aaron and Furlong were in the large group of Sligs. Joey lowered his head sadly.

"Did you hear?" A Mudokon worker whispered to another one. Two of them were scrubbing the floor of Vykkers Suit. "That Big Sis Slig is gone!"

"Sapphire?" The other one gasped. "Why? She's so much nicer then the other ones. She gave us food last week, remember?"

The Mudokon nodded, but then stopped and carried on working as a group of Vykkers walked past them.

"Right, search everywhere! Use your hovers to search her!" Headly ordered the crowd. Danni was weeping sadly next to him. Irwin and Humphrey nodded as well as the other Vykkers.

Everyone was wondering about Sapphire, even the Mudokon workers, who she kindly spoke to, or fed them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sapphire woke up to the sound of grunting and something nibbling at her hair. She rubbed her head were it was itching and felt something…big. She looked up and became face-to-face with a Paramite that was hanging from its webs above her.

"Gah!" She tried to shuffle, in case it attacked her, but her four huge mechanized legs stumbled and she collapsed forwards. Abe was happily resting beside her. Sapphire leaned away from the Paramite, scared and startled, but then she noticed something. It crawled towards her and nuzzled its head against her arm. There was the white scar down its face. It was the Paramite that she saved before. She smiled and patted it. "You've came back."

It hissed as if to answer and she giggled. "You're really cute when you're not biting my arm." She laughed at her own joke. The Paramite seemed to understand her and rubbed its head against her injured arm. She smiled under her tentacles. "Well, it's nice of you to see me again. I was wondering how you got on." She took a deep breath and got back up, holding Abe over her shoulder. "See you later then." She giggled, walking away.

Instantly, she noticed that it was following her. She looked over her shoulder. "Are you following me?" It jumped, climbed up on her back and sat still of her shoulder. It nodded then. "Wow, you really do understand me. You wanna come with me?" It nodded again and she giggled. "Well, I always wanted a pet." She faced it. "Wanna be my pet?" It nodded and nuzzled its head excitingly against her hair. "Hey, hey, hey, okay." She burst out laughing. "Sure you can. Besides, I'm feeling lonely; I need to take Abe back home…" She whispered. She paused. "I'll need to think of a name for you…" She paused, thinking. "Are you a girl?" It hissed. "I take that as a no…so, you're a boy?" The male Paramite nodded and she giggled at that action. "Well, I don't want to call you fluffy or anything like that…" She thought hard. "What about Alf?" The Paramite hissed. "No…Hmm, I don't want to call you Fred…or Bob or any of those stupid names Sligs have given to their Slogs. I always wanted a slog." She looked at him, smiling under her tentacles. "But a Paramite is a better pet anyway…right, Gary?" She smiled.

The newly christened Gary the Paramite nodded, hissing happily and rubbed its head against Sapphire, loving his new name. She giggled at the touch. "Okay, you like the name Gary? Good because I do too." She smirked. She looked at Abe. "Gary, our situation here is that a voice told me that I have to save Abe by taking him back home, after all I did knocked him out…but, I'm not sure where this…Monsaic Lines is…" She trailed off, thinking of what it could look like. Gary hissed and jumped off her shoulder, walking forwards. "You know where it is?" Gary nodded. "Good boy!" Sapphire smiled and followed him.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Okay…I have NO ideas what those thingies are. You know those things that the Vykkers use when they found Munch in the Intro Video of 'Munch's Oddysee?' I'm not sure what they are, so what the hell, let's call them hovers. . I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter. See you soon ;)_


	12. Beyond The Door

_Okay, Chapter 12. Thankies for all of that nice reviews/favourite Story alert and the other things too. It really keeps me going. Now, here's the next Chapter. Please enjoy ;)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ In all respect to Lorne Lanning and his world of Odd, I do __**NOT**__ own anything in this, I only own my OCs: Danni the Vykker, Sapphire the Big Sis Slig, Arnie the Glukkon, Ruby the Slig, Tony the crawling Slig, Emerald the flying Slig, Sligknot (lol), Kiki the Slig, Grant the Glukkon, Mulot the flying Slig, Aaron the flying Slig, Peter the flying Slig, Dave the 'Multitasking' Slig and Furlong the big bro Slig. Yesh, a LOT of OCs. ^^;_

**Unlikely Feelings**

**Chapter 12**

**Beyond the Door**

Soon, Sapphire and Gary were confronted by two enormous double doors, two old Mudokon statues stood on each side, holding ancient staffs. Sapphire hummed to herself and Gary faced her, also confused.

"You sure this is the right place?" Gary hissed, sure. Sapphire took several deep breaths and pushed the doors. They were incredibly heavy. Sapphire heaved, feeling her muscles ache. Gary pushed his head against the doors and heaved with Sapphire.

Soon, the doors flew open and Sapphire was confronted by several tiny huts, made with moss and woven reeds. Small fires where made and lit up, crackling and burning as they flared. Birds flew away in fear. Suddenly, several Mudokons jumped out, screaming and hid. Other Mudokons held out Spoocebows, Tomahawks, and even slingshots, growling and snarling threateningly. They wore wild colourful feathers and had tattoos written on most of their bodies. They soon encircled her.

Sapphire instantly screamed in fear, falling onto all four. "Waaah! Guys, I'm sorry for scaring you!" She screamed.

"Why have you come here?" One of them snarled, his Spoocebow aimed tightly on Sapphire. Gary leapt out, hissing furiously at the Mudokons for scaring Sapphire. The native Mudokons ran away, terrified.

"No, Gary, don't!" She ordered and he stopped, walking back to Sapphire's side. The Mudokons were amazed to see a Paramite by a Slig's side. They all turned to Sapphire. She sighed, pulling Abe off over her shoulder and revealing his face to everyone. They all gasped in horror.

"What have you done to him?" Another one shouted angrily, surprising Sapphire.

"Nothing!" Sapphire yelled, honest but both shocked. "I accidentally knocked him out when I was angry and a voice told me to come here! To save him. Please don't hurt me or Gary." Sapphire scooped Gary into her arms and hugged him closely against her chest.

"A voice?" One of them laughed, not believing her. "No wonder then. These Sligs are going crazy. You are not welcome here!" he raged, charging his Spoocebow. Sapphire trembled in horror. She felt so small, so tiny and defenceless. Was it wrong to do what she did? Even though she saved and helped some Mudokons back at home…

"Wait." A short voice ordered, making at Mudokons turn around. Sapphire looked up. The Mudokons made room for another one. Soon, she saw another Mudokon wearing a large bird-like mask. He held a hand out to Sapphire.

"We've been expecting you, Sapphire." His voice was soft and not at all angry. Sapphire gasped.

"We?" He nodded. "How did you know my name?" She asked.

"You have saved Abe, and we are very grateful." The Mudokons seemed puzzled at first. He faced his fellow natives. "Friends, this is an ally. Do not fear her, and do not make her fear you. She is only a mere Slig, though she differs in size really. I mean, she's full of emotions." He faced Sapphire, thinking of a way to prove that Sapphire was friendly and really, just like a Mudokon too and different from the Sligs they knew. "Someone broke your heart. Is that correct, Sapphire?"

Sapphire didn't say anything, but she nodded, amazed. "And the man of your dreams, Furlong, that Big bro Slig, seems to not feel the same way about you, but does to your older sister Emerald?" Sapphire nodded and her heart crumbled. Soon, she lowered her head and covered her red-laser eyes with one hand. It seemed at first she was only thinking, rubbing them, but then her body jolted and tears streamed down, crying out loud. The Mudokons gasped to see the Slig before them cry for the first time.

"Big face, who is she?" A Tomohawker asked.

"She is Sapphire. But don't worry; she will not harm anyone here. As you can see, she is heartbroken…" Big Face explained sadly. He walked towards the weeping big sis Slig and rubbed her shoulder sympathetically. "I am sorry to see that, Sapphire. Thank you for saving Abe. Now, please, you shall rest here for now. I'm sure Abe would like to say thank you."

"But…but…what about home?" She whimpered. Big face hushed her gently as she cried even more.

"Don't worry about home right now. You will return in due time. For now, let our home be your home."

"But, I can't stay here. Your fellow Mudokons don't trust me. Plus, I must really go back. If anyone finds me here, you guys will be in trouble, and I don't want that." The Mudokons exchanged glances, surprised to see that Sapphire was worried about them more then herself.

"No one will know you're here. The Mudokons were only being protective and don't worry, they are okay now. Besides, _She_ wants to see you."

"She?"

"You will see Her soon. For now, please rest. You must be hungry too." Sapphire nodded, rubbing Gary's head as she cradled him in her arms. Big Face rubbed her back softly as she got up; rubbing the tears away and Big Face took her to the Ancient Temple beyond the door of the Monsaic Lines.


	13. Crimson Hearts

_Okay, this is Ruby's side, while everyone's flapping around XD Oh yeah, sorry but I won't be describing what happens to Munch and Ruby, that's up to your imagination - Enjoy :D_

_**Disclaimer:**__ In all respect to Lorne Lanning and his world of Odd, I do __**NOT**__ own anything in this, I only own my OCs: Danni the Vykker, Sapphire the Big Sis Slig, Arnie the Glukkon, Ruby the Slig, Tony the crawling Slig, Emerald the flying Slig, Sligknot (lol), Kiki the Slig, Grant the Glukkon, Mulot the flying Slig, Aaron the flying Slig, Peter the flying Slig, Dave the 'Multitasking' Slig and Furlong the big bro Slig. Yesh, a LOT of OCs. ^^;_

**Unlikely Feelings**

**Chapter 13**

**Crimson Hearts**

Ruby walked up and down Lulu's office, fiddling with her fingers, worried, scared, upset and stressed out. Sapphire's disappearance have put on stress on a lot of people because they are all worried. Why would Sapphire run away? Was it because of Furlong?

Ruby growled.

"I'm gonna show Furlong what I'm made of!" She growled.

"Don't Ruby, I don't want you hurt."

Ruby turned around to see her best friend Valet Slig by the door of the office, putting his hat away.

"Have you found her?" Ruby asked silently.

Valet Slig shook his head.

"No sight of her so far." He whispered. She threw her arms over him, sighing deeply.

"Where is she?" Ruby moaned. Valet Slig sighed.

"Let's just hope the Slig Barracks army will find her…" He turned to Ruby. "Ruby…"

"Yes…"

Suddenly, he kissed her, startling her. She returned the kiss and embraced him tightly. He caressed her red hair.

"Let's just hope Sapphire can look after herself…I'm sure she'll be happy to see that I…I love you…"

"You do?" Valet Slig nodded and Ruby suddenly broke down into tears. "I love you too…" She hugged him and soon, the night sky returned.

Later, Ruby was walking around outside, where Sapphire disappeared from at the Slig Barracks. No one was there because they were all out searching for her. She stood there, waiting, thinking. Arnie told her to stay as everyone search for her, but she was in a dilemma to think…should she search for her herself?

She heard tumbling from the steel crinkly roof of the Cafeteria. She looked up and suddenly, a figure collapsed onto the floor before her. She gasped, seeing that it was a Gabbit.

Munch moaned, rubbing his head. He looked up to see Ruby and gasped.

He was out looking for Abe. They were supposed to meet each other by Rupturefarms, but since he seemed very late, he searched for him.

Ruby bent down to his size, looking at him caringly.

"You okay, Mr. Gabbit?" She asked gently. Munch blushed. Suddenly, he felt like he was shy.

'_She's…she's so beautiful. Don't say anything stupid._' Munch looked down.

"I fell on my bottom…" he muttered, and then froze, realising what he said.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Yeah, my little sister made that part up XD I hope you liked it and keep an eye out for Chapter 14_

_-Salverto X X X_


	14. Queen

_Ta-Da! The next Chappie :D I hope you'll enjoy this as much as I have writing it ^-^ Huzzah too! On Deviantart,I have drawn the front cover for this Fanfic. Feel free to see it. Ask me for the link :D _

_**Disclaimer:**__ In all respect to Lorne Lanning and his world of Odd, I do __**NOT**__ own anything in this, I only own my OCs: Danni the Vykker, Sapphire the Big Sis Slig, Arnie the Glukkon, Ruby the Slig, Tony the crawling Slig, Emerald the flying Slig, Sligknot (lol), Kiki the Slig, Grant the Glukkon, Mulot the flying Slig, Aaron the flying Slig, Peter the flying Slig, Dave the 'Multitasking' Slig and Furlong the big bro Slig. Yesh, a LOT of OCs. ^^;_

**Unlikely Feelings**

**Chapter 14**

**Queen**

Two days past by…

Sapphire ate and rested, though still felt restless. She wolfed down several dishes, surprised of her appetite and she rested well.

She stood in the Ancient Temple, thinking about everything she's just went through. The Temple was dark, but light shone through the glassless windows, shades of green light beamed along and made large rectangular shapes on the stone flooring. Mudokons chanted softly and she adored that sound. It was a new type of music to her. It smelt of earth strongly, but she liked that smell. It was better then Lung Buster Cigarettes and Cigars. Gary stood by her legs, sniffing the ground.

"Sapphire, is that you?"

She turned to the voice behind her. The silhouette of Abe stood by the frame of the stone doorway. He walked towards her, smiling happily. She smiled back.

"Abe, are you okay?" Sapphire asked. "After all this time, bringing you back here, I was wondering when you will come to." Abe chuckled.

"Big Face told me much about you. Thank you for saving me. I see that you want to return home." Sapphire nodded.

"I'll make my own way home." She smiled. Abe shook his head.

"We'll help you with that later, but first, please, someone wants to meet you."

Abe took Sapphire through the Native Village, where the Mudokons finally smiled at Sapphire. He took her through a long tunnel-like cave. The walls were lit with flaming lamps and soon, she was confronted with someone she never would have thought to have met.

She was tall, large at the rear, but except for that, she was beautiful. Her pony tail was braided and she wore stunning jewellery and cute colourful clothing. Many Mudokon stood beside her, protecting her, like a Queen.

In fact, it was obviously…

"Your Highness, I have brought you Sapphire, the Big Sis Slig that have saved me." Abe announced, getting down on one knee. Gary sat next to Sapphire.

The Female Mudokon Queen turned to Sapphire, smiling sweetly.

"Hello Sapphire. I am Sam, the Mudokon Queen. Thank you ever so much for saving Abe. You've risked everything and pushed yourself hard just to fulfil my wishes."

"You're wishes…?" Sapphire whispered. She thought, but then she noticed Sam's voice.

"_Sapphire…find the Monsaic Lines…save Abe please…"_

Sapphire smiled brightly.

"You were that beautiful voice who told me to come here." Sapphire giggled. "You have such a beautiful voice. At first, I thought I was talking to Angels." She laughed and Sam giggled too.

"Abe has been a great Hero for us all. We cannot risk losing him like that. It's understandable that you were emotional then, so you are not punished. Abe should have moved out of the way." She smiled, giving Abe a playful glance.

"Hey!" He chuckled. Sam turned back to Sapphire.

"I've been told that you are heartbroken, is this correct?" Sapphire nodded slowly. Sam sighed. "Don't worry too much about it. I assure you that countless charms and good fortune will come to you soon. Your Quarma's impressive for a Slig." Sam smiled. "Here, take this." She handed something to one of her guards. The Guard reached over to Sapphire and she was given a necklace. On it was a dark-blue, clear stone with golden dots in it. Sapphire looked up, wondering. "It's a Shaman Stone. It will help you whether you're in trouble. Just call him out."

Sapphire bowed down.

"Thankies so much for this, Your Highness." She giggled, putting the necklace around her neck. Gary jumped around and Sam giggled at the happy Paramite.

"All of my pleasures. I've watched you for some time, and I have seen the good deeds you have done for my Children. You see, the Magog Cartel have tricked me in given my children a future. Now, all I am is a slave…" Sam explained. Sapphire gasped and Gary flinched at the sharp noise.

"That's outrageous! I should talk to them about that."

"No." Sam stopped her. "That is my problem and my fault. I don't want anymore weight to be put on your back anymore. You have already made me smile." Sapphire smiled at that thought. "Sapphire, you are always welcome here, oh and your friends, Sligknot, they make me laugh." Sapphire laughed at that quote.

"Thankies."

"Now, please, enter the Ancient Temple for the Spiritual Ceremony to begin. We will put all of our powers to transport you back into your room." Sapphire smiled.

"Really?" Sam nodded. Sapphire rushed towards her and hugged her. Sam chuckled, rubbing her hair.

"Okay, so, I hope you travel save, my dear child."

"Thankies so much." Sapphire thanked her. They waved good bye and left for the Temple.


	15. To The Accused Time

_**Disclaimer:**__ In all respect to Lorne Lanning and his world of Odd, I do __**NOT**__ own anything in this, I only own my OCs: Danni the Vykker, Sapphire the Big Sis Slig, Arnie the Glukkon, Ruby the Slig, Tony the crawling Slig, Emerald the flying Slig, Sligknot (lol), Kiki the Slig, Grant the Glukkon, Mulot the flying Slig, Aaron the flying Slig, Peter the flying Slig, Dave the 'Multitasking' Slig and Furlong the big bro Slig. Yesh, a LOT of OCs. ^^;_

**Unlikely Feelings**

**Chapter 15**

**To The Accused Time**

Sapphire rested on all four like a Steef. In front of the Temple, on a raised platform, was a stone statue of Sam. Dozen of candles, large and small, lit and unlit, covered the altar. Mudokons came in as she watched, carrying matches, faces glowing with serenity in the candlelight. Mudokons encircled her, hands together, smiling at her, getting ready. Abe stood opposite to her with Big Face. Gary stood beside her.

"Sapphire, we are going to chant. What we want you to do is to think about home, okay?" Big face instructed.

"Fair enough," Sapphire smiled. "I'm gonna miss you guys."

"Sam shall still watch you." Abe smiled and she nodded. Sapphire closed her eyes as they all said goodbye and she concentrated hard. The Mudokons chanted, small blue balls of energy floated around them all, their voices echoing. Sapphire hugged onto Gary and thought…

Danni, Headly, Irwin, Humphrey, Arnie, Emerald, Ruby, Valet Slig, Kiki, Lulu, Mr. Greeny, Mullock, Furlong…

She thought about Furlong kissing Emerald…

"AGH!" She screamed suddenly, her mind struck as if someone shot her. Big face became alarmed.

"Concentrate, Sapphire." He repeated softly. Sapphire closed her eyes again. Soon, the room became alive and vigorous with blue energy balls. The Temple rumbled slightly, but it got stronger, and stronger... Sapphire thought…

Joey, Shawn, Jim, Corey, Dave, Tony, Paul, Dripik, The Brewmaster, Phleg, Aslik…

"Sapphire!" She heard Furlong's voice suddenly. She smiled.

'_Am I home? I must nearly be there!'_ Sapphire thought happily.

Suddenly, the Temple filled with screams of terrified Mudokons. Sapphire had to stop and looked around. Everyone was screaming, running around.

"What's that?" Big face yelled. Sapphire got up and glanced around.

"A Big bro Slig has gotten into Sam's Temple!" Abe yelled in fear. Sapphire instantly rushed to see this Big bro Slig and Sam. Big face, Abe, Sapphire and other Mudokons rushed in to Sam and gasped. Sapphire saw the back of a long brown-haired Big bro, black tattoos down his dark green arms. He was pointing at gun threateningly at Sam.

"Where's Sapphire?" He roared and Sapphire's heart stopped.

It was Furlong…

"Furlong?" Sapphire muttered. He spun around.

"Sapphire?" He gasped. She walked towards him and she noticed that he was still aiming the gun at Sam, who was shivering in fright. "What are you doing here? They took you away, didn't they?"

"No…"

"They wanted to kill you, right?"

"No…"

Gary hissed next to her and he startled Furlong.

"Sapphire…" She stood in front of him, glaring at the gun. She stood between the gun and Sam. She pushed it away.

"Stop aiming that gun at Sam." Sapphire murmured. Furlong aimed it back at Sam, only higher.

"The Slig Barracks army went up North to Paramonia, but I diverted here because they didn't thought you'd be here. I knew they would have taken you away." Sapphire pushed the gun away to the side again.

"Stop aiming that gun at Sam." Sapphire murmured again, her red laser eyes fixed firmly onto Furlong. Furlong aimed it back at Sam, further left. He was getting frustrated.

"I will not let them take you like that! I shall kill the Queen!" he roared and clicked the trigger.

"No!" Sapphire screamed over him. She shoved her hand over the hole where the Bullet would have been fired out from. "I ran away!" She added. Furlong stood still. She slowly coiled her fingers around the gun and threw it down to the ground. "I ran away because of _you_. You hurt me by asking my sister out."

"How the hell would that have hurt you?" he snarled angrily, frustration clear in his voice. She grabbed a clump of his long hair and tugged it hard.

"Because_** I**_ love you!" She finally yelled, her voice echoed in the Temple. The Mudokon warriors gasped and Furlong was speechless. Sam watched Sapphire, her eyes full of fear and despair. Sapphire stared at him coldly. "Yes, I've loved you ever since I first saw you. I dreamt about you, thought about you, drew, spoke, wrote and even daydreamed about you. But since then, when you asked Emerald out at that Rewards Night, she told me and I was heartbroken. I was going to tell you about my feelings to you, but I was too shy. My mouth just stopped, my throat went tight and even the words seemed to have changed into a breath of air to me. I couldn't say it because I loved you so much. I rushed out, you being oblivious why, and that's when I met Abe. I accidentally knocked him out and I took him back here. I wanted time to myself and to think that someone who would rather hold hands with my older sister then me would be here with me right now confused me." She bent down, picking the gun up. "But now, you must be pissed off with me because I saved Abe instead of killing him. I'm depressed and heartbroken of that thought of you liking Emerald even more, so…" She held to gun to Furlong, who slowly took it off her. "If you want to kill Sam…" She pushed her head against the gun. "You'll have to kill _me_ first…" She murmured sadly.

Furlong shook. Sam gasped and the Mudokons worried. Furlong was now trembling in horror after she confessed him everything to him. He stared at the gun and she waited. He threw it down suddenly, startling everyone including Sapphire and instantly pulled her into a tight torrid embrace and began to kiss her passionately. The Mudokons looked away, feeling sick, but Sam watched, smiling. Sapphire was shocked and confused, but she instantly melted into it and returned it.

When Furlong broke the kiss and released Sapphire, she smiled softly, her mind dizzy from confusion and the thought of close encounter with death. She saw herself collapse backwards, totally dazed and light-headed and then…

Everything went black…

Good Fortunes…

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Oh no. Sapphire's in trouble now. Hmm, I'm just wondering now, is the quote 'Good Fortunes' is true to Sam's Word? :D_


	16. Hero

_Short but Sweet XD I hope you like this chapter, sorry it's so small ._

_**Disclaimer:**__ In all respect to Lorne Lanning and his world of Odd, I do __**NOT**__ own anything in this, I only own my OCs: Danni the Vykker, Sapphire the Big Sis Slig, Arnie the Glukkon, Ruby the Slig, Tony the crawling Slig, Emerald the flying Slig, Sligknot (lol), Kiki the Slig, Grant the Glukkon, Mulot the flying Slig, Aaron the flying Slig, Peter the flying Slig, Dave the 'Multitasking' Slig and Furlong the big bro Slig. Yesh, a LOT of OCs. ^^;_

**Unlikely Feelings**

**Chapter 16**

**Hero**

Her world was dark…

Sapphire's body instantly ached in unknown pain as soon as she woke up. She looked at her body and screamed. Her tail was caught on a bear-trap, its steel teeth digging in deep, blood oozing out. She screamed, trying to prey the teeth apart. She was in the Stockyards of Rupturefarms, night and dark too. She heard loud beeping of bombs as well. She wasn't wearing her pants and she was seriously bleeding

"What's…what's going on?" She yelped in fear. She snapped the teeth apart, though her fingers and muscles were aching badly. She crawled away and noticed Sligs aimed their guns at her from a distance. She screamed and hit her head onto the dirt floor, ducking. She was shivering, cold and she began to cry. She was confused.

Suddenly, she was scooped up by a powerful muscular arm. She shuffled in the warmth and looked up. She saw a Big bro Slig, gun up high, his face serious against the moon light. Sapphire blinked and then she realised.

Her hero was Furlong…

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Sam looked up, seeing the night sky above her, smiling. She then closed her eyes and chanted softly and sweetly, like an Angel singing to Sapphire.

"_I want to tell you something Sapphire,_

_That at last you've found a way,_

_Say you love him more then ever,_

_And that's all you'll need to say…"_


	17. Returning Home

_Oh, let's just hope Sapphire's okay. XS I'm sure hope so ;)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ In all respect to Lorne Lanning and his world of Odd, I do __**NOT**__ own anything in this, I only own my OCs: Danni the Vykker, Sapphire the Big Sis Slig, Arnie the Glukkon, Ruby the Slig, Tony the crawling Slig, Emerald the flying Slig, Sligknot (lol), Kiki the Slig, Grant the Glukkon, Mulot the flying Slig, Aaron the flying Slig, Peter the flying Slig, Dave the 'Multitasking' Slig and Furlong the big bro Slig. Yesh, a LOT of OCs. ^^;_

**Unlikely Feelings**

**Chapter 17**

**Returning Home-It's Never too Late**

Sapphire opened her eyes and sat up.

Another nightmare…or dream?

That wasn't what she was bothered about. She looked around and realised that she was back at her bedroom at Vykkers Suit. She smiled.

"Wow!" she gasped. She got back into her pants and stretched. What would she do without them? She thought about her saving Abe and seeing Sam and she knew that wasn't a dream. She smiled to herself, feeling proud. She was about to walk out when she heard something. She spun around and she saw the face of Gary the Paramite. She gasped loudly and grabbed hold of him, hugging him.

"Gary! I thought I've lost you!" She giggled, swinging him around in her room, laughing happily.

She walked by to the Cafeteria and she saw everyone. Danni, Joey, Jim, Corey, Valet Slig, Arnie, Dripik, Emerald, Ruby…EVERYONE was there somehow. But no sign of Furlong, which made her sad.

"Sapphire?" Emerald gasped happily.

"You're alive!" Dave grinned. Then, Danni screamed and everyone backed away from Sapphire. She paused, pondering, and then she noticed that she was holding Gary in her arms.

"Oh no, guys! Don't worry; this is Gary, my pet Paramite. He won't hurt you, watch." She placed him down. "Go give Danni a kiss." Sapphire giggled. Gary nodded, leapt up and licked Danni's face. She giggled at the touch, and then she looked at Sapphire while everyone slowly approached him, patting him.

"Is he…" Sapphire knew what Danni meant and nodded. She smiled gleefully. Soon, Sapphire was muffled with hugs and embraces.

"Sapphire, I was _so_ worried about you." Joey cried out, hugging onto Sapphire tightly in a bear-hug. She chocked, laughing.

Danni explained that they found Sapphire suddenly in her room, but she was unconscious for some reason. She was like that for three days, which surprised Sapphire. Sapphire wasn't sure whether to tell them what she went through. She thought maybe not. Ruby and Valet Slig admitted their new relationship and Sapphire was overjoyed. Sligknot created a new album _'All Hope Is Gone' _and Danni was finally going out with Headly. Emerald was with Peter too and Kiki was with Mulot.

'_Wow, I've missed A LOT here…_' Sapphire thought, giggling to herself. But she knew, as soon as she saw Furlong walking in the room, she knew that one last thing had to be done. Furlong walked towards them.

"Aw, glad you're okay Sapphire." He grinned, patting her back. She giggled.

"Yeah, I'm so happy to feel like I've just came back here." She smirked to her own little joke.

"_I want to tell you something Sapphire,_

_That at last you've found a way,_

_Say you love him more then ever,_

_And that's all you'll need to say…"_

She looked at Furlong.

"Furlong…" he faced her. "I…I love you..."

Danni screamed in delight to finally hear those three words. Furlong blushed and hugged onto Sapphire. She paused at first, unable to understand, but then….

"I love you too." Furlong admitted, kissing her. Dave jumped up and clapped all four arms. Danni cheered with Valet Slig, Ruby and Headly. Arnie and Dripik smiled sweetly to see Sapphire's wish finally blossomed true.

Sapphire blushed and hugged onto Furlong tightly.

"You…you mean it?" She asked. He nodded and she hugged him harder. _'Oh my Odd…it's true…it never really was too late…in fact…I've just made it, just in time…'_ She thought, nuzzling her tentacles under his hair.

Soon, Furlong wanted to be alone with Sapphire. So they walked to the balcony from Vykkers Labs. The wind was slightly strong, but the red sunset was beautiful. Furlong told Sapphire that he knew about her saving Abe, which terrified her at first, but he said that her secret was safe with him.

"Sapphire, I am so sorry for hurting you before. I must have admit, I guess I was really stupid to not notice anyone like you." Furlong said. Sapphire giggled.

"Ah, it's okay. I guess it just something love surprises you with…" She smiled, facing the sunset. Furlong kissed her neck.

"We're just…Odd…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, us Sligs are supposed to be heartless creatures."

"Not exactly. You men were before us women came. But now, we're softening you guys up." Sapphire laughed. Furlong nodded. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm just lucky, to have noticed you now before it was too late." Furlong softly said. Sapphire looked at him and she giggled. After all of her time, here, Slig Barracks, the traps of love and after seeing the Mudokons at the Monsaic Lines, she learned something.

"Don't worry Furlong," he turned to her and looked down. She looked up, smiling softly under her tentacles. "It's never too late." She smiled. Furlong sighed happily and embraced her. She coiled her arms around his neck as he held her metallic hips. Then, they kissed passionately.

From below, which they couldn't see, the Mudokons looked up, smiling and they waved their hands to it…


	18. Final Wish

_Oh no, is that it? Sorry, to me, I think this was shorter then I thought. Well, I hope you enjoyed this Fanfic. Finally completed my third Fanfiction :D Enjoy and please Read and Review._

_**Disclaimer:**__ In all respect to Lorne Lanning and his world of Odd, I do __**NOT**__ own anything in this, I only own my OCs: Danni the Vykker, Sapphire the Big Sis Slig, Arnie the Glukkon, Ruby the Slig, Tony the crawling Slig, Emerald the flying Slig, Sligknot (lol), Kiki the Slig, Grant the Glukkon, Mulot the flying Slig, Aaron the flying Slig, Peter the flying Slig, Dave the 'Multitasking' Slig and Furlong the big bro Slig. Yesh, a LOT of OCs. ^^;_

**Unlikely Feelings**

**Chapter 18**

**Final Wish**

Sapphire walked towards the door of Sligknot's music practice room. She glanced at Joey, who was glaring at his drum sticks.

"How's it going?" She asked, leaning her head in.

Joey looked up at her, and grunted. "I'm thinking evil thoughts about you, Sapphire."

"As long as you're thinking." Sapphire giggled. "Good night, I'm heading back to Vykkers Suit."

The band said good night and Sapphire returned to her room at Vykkers Suit.

Soon, Ruby came into Sapphire's room. Danni was out on a date with Headly. She smiled, folding the _Daily Deception_ and placing it to one side.

"Good evening, Ruby." Sapphire giggled.

"Hiya. Well done about asking Furlong out. You two make a really cute couple." Ruby beamed.

"Thankies, you too with Valet Slig…and Danni with Headly…and Emerald with Peter…and Kiki with Mulot…and Tony with…" She stopped. "Tony with his shadow…well, he is Tony-No Mates." Sapphire laughed cruelly.

Ruby laughed, and then she walked closer.

"Sapphire, I need to tell you something." Sapphire looked up at her, giving Ruby her full attention. "I saved someone."

"Isn't that's a good thing?" Sapphire asked.

"Not if it's Munch the Gabbit that worked with Abe. I helped him escape the Slig Barracks and took him into the lake by Magog Motor. He was pretending to be my doll."

Sapphire was shocked, but then she burst out laughing, which surprised Ruby.

"That's a good thing, Ruby…"

"Really?"

Sapphire looked up.

"Yes, you see, you wanna know why I ran away?"

"Because of Furlong breaking your heart?" Ruby said. Sapphire tilted her head from side to side, her tentacles and blue-high-lightened hair flung to one side to the other.

"That as well, but…I saved someone. A guy called Abe. You know that Abe-Guy?" Ruby gasped in astonishment.

"What? Really?"

Sapphire nodded. Ruby sat on the bed as Sapphire told her about her greatest Oddventure.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back at the Monsaic Lines, Sam smiled, looking up to the vision of Ruby and Sapphire talking. She sighed gently to herself and Big face walked towards her.

"Queen Sam, Munch has returned. He is safe."

"I know." She simply said. She closed her eyes. "What time is it, Big face?'

"10.30pm."

"Hmm," She looked back at the vision, which was just simply a smoke cloud with a picture inside it. "Sapphire is back home, safe and well too. Her little sister Ruby, she was the one who saved Munch."

Big Face nodded.

"Do you think Emerald is the same?"

"Probably. Those girls have always fascinated me in such a way. I'm certain that their father would be nice too. He's not like the rest."

"I see," Big Face said. "Let's just hope we see them and Sapphire again for another time."

"Yes," Sam whispered. She waved her hand over the cloud, whisking it away and it disappeared. "Another time…" She turned to Big Face. "I can tell you know, I am very happy that someone like Sapphire, who has risked their life for us Mudokons, gets her Final Wish."

"Yes." Big Face bowed down to her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, she gave you this?" Ruby asked, looking at Sapphire's Shaman necklace. She nodded.

"Yep and maybe if you're good, I could take you to her and she might give you one."

"A red one?"

"Yep."

Ruby hugged onto Sapphire, giggling. "Oh, I almost forgot." She tugged onto a piece of paper with writing on it. "I wrote a poem for Furlong. The Mudokons' chants have inspired me to do this."

"Let's have a listen." Ruby said. Sapphire looked at it.

"_I wanted just to tell you,_

_What my Special Final wish is,_

_I'd love to tear your clothes off,_

_And then cover you with kisses."_

Sapphire and Ruby exchanged glances, thinking of the poetic yet rude side to it that Sapphire did on purpose. They held their breaths on laughing. But then, they thought:

"_Forget it."_

And then they burst out laughing.

Vykkers Labs flew high up in the sky proudly, the sunset of Oddworld hung behind it from the teeth of the mountains as it changed into the peaceful beautiful night. Many things were happening in Vykkers Labs, too many. There was so much to do or so little, it depends really. But really, you'd be surprised what you could find in there.

**Everyone is Odd here at Oddworld, and they all secretly have '**_**Unlikely Feelings'**_

**Unlikely Feelings**

**-By Salverto**

**The End**


	19. End Special Thankies

**Unlikely Feelings**

**-By Salverto**

**A Special Thankies.**

After completing this Fanfiction, I would like to say thankies to:

**Lorne Lanning**-The Brilliant Creator of Oddworld. Though People say he isn't working on it anymore, let it work forever in our hearts.

**My Little Sister Natasha**-Who encourage me to write this, helped with some parts and enjoys listening to me reading it at the night

**Mable**-Who still spoke to me after my LONG time away from , Thankies for supporting me too.

**Watchers, Friends, and Family**-Who helped me continuing writing this, drawing my OCs and accept my wild imagination.

I couldn't have done this without everyone's love and support. Now hopefully, I'll manage to finish my next new Fanfiction 'Embracing Evil'-A Dangerous Hint of Unlikely Love

MudokonXBigBroSlig

Check out my Deviantart page, where my OCs is drawn here. Feel free to add me if your on it, just tell me who you are ;) If not, JOIN! :D

.com

Thankies everyone, Odd to the Core!

Salverto

X X X

_**Disclaimer:**__ In all respect to Lorne Lanning and his world of Odd, I do __**NOT**__ own anything in this, I only own my OCs: Danni the Vykker, Sapphire the Big Sis Slig, Arnie the Glukkon, Ruby the Slig, Tony the crawling Slig, Emerald the flying Slig, Sligknot (lol), Kiki the Slig, Grant the Glukkon, Mulot the flying Slig, Aaron the flying Slig, Peter the flying Slig, Dave the 'Multitasking' Slig and Furlong the big bro Slig. Yesh, a LOT of OCs. ^^;_


End file.
